


Needed to be spoken for

by Logman



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Matt Watson - Fandom, Ryan Magee - Fandom, Ryan Magee/ Matt Watson - Fandom, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logman/pseuds/Logman
Summary: Ryan and Matt sat next to each other, but never spoke to one another. All they know is their names. Not that Ryan wanted to know Matt, he gave off spoiled kid vibes and Ryan doesn't deal with people like that; neither did his buddies. Having to deal with Matt's boyfriend, Chris, they get the idea; A plan to teach the two a hard stone lesson
Relationships: Chris O'Neill/Matt Watson, DingDongVG/Julian Marcel, Matt Watson/Ryan Magee, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Matt Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how boys work

Frantically typing away on my laptop trying to finish my English homework that was due today, not noticing my chair neighbor seating down. Huffing off his black backpack onto the ground, and taking a seat. Glancing over at the brunet taking out his binder, and a paper assuming it was homework. Looking back at my screen uninterested in the lanky boy and more on my own homework not giving a care if the answers were right or wrong.

"Hey uh, can I borrow a pencil?" Looking back at my neighbor, giving me a small awkward smile. I roll my brown eyes; used to the boy borrowing my pencils, but I never got them returned. "What happened to the three others?" He rubs the back of his neck, looking guilty as he should be. His blue eyes not meeting mine, darting off to the side. "Well, I was going to bring them bu-." He was cut off, a taller kid coming to us from behind with a shit eating grin. Matt's boyfriend, Chris. The devil himself. Slinging is arm around his slim partner; Matts face turned red, embarrassed from the attention Chris was giving him. "Come on Ry, don't hog up all the pencils. My baby here needs it." My face shifts into disgust, not wanting to be in the chair I was currently In. 

Turning away from the mess that was next to me, and continuing with whatever I was doing. "First of all, don't call me Ry and second of all; if your baby 'needs' it then maybe YOU should give him one." Annoyed with the lack of thought, pushing away my laptop; A hand suddenly slams shutting the top. Chris's face in front of mine inches away. "Oh I would LOVE to, but I dont have one. OH but youu do righttt HERE." He mocks with a sharp tone, snatching the green mechanical pencil balancing behind my ear. My final straw slips, I stand a bit shorter than Chris, but buffer than he was. "I don't know who you think you are you Irish fuck, but you are so miscalculated if you THINK you can man handle me." He smirks showing his gross teeth; looking like a donkey. He stands taller. "Oh you think you can beat me? HA HA! What a joke, yall hear this? This snorelax thinks he can beat ME?!"Holding his stomach with a laugh, looking around at the bystanders watching ready for a fight to tell. 

"I could flip you over my shoulder and body slam you right into this table ans you know it." Before a conflict was about to begin the teacher walks in. "Magee, o' Neil. Care to explain?" Chris turns to the teacher. "Oh Ms. Berhow! He started it all, I was just defending my boyfriend Matt; he called us horrible words and threatened me!" My jaw drops, all the lies he told the teacher. She seemed to believe it, looking at me with confusion and astonishment. I was still with fear and Adrenalin my body wanted to fight, I wanted to kick him to the ground and break his fat neck. My body buzzed with anger. "Is this true Mathew?" He doesn't say a word, looking down at his clenched hands; turning pale. "Well Mr. Watson?" "Hes still in shock Ms. Berhow, I would too. From the words that came from Ryan's mouth." Chris moves from my front vision taking a neel next to Matt. Mr. Berhow sighed, rubbing her temple as the bell rang signaling it was lunch, the students walk out snickering to one another. "Go Chris. Ryan, stay here while I call your father." My heart dropped, my blood coiled and I felt cold. Falling into my seat without a word. Chris leaves with Matt wrapped around his waist not saying a word.


	2. Chris o’ Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn’t the best boyfriend

Walking out of class with Chris’s strong grip around my waist, his face plastered with a satisfied smile. Not returning the same smile, I felt horrible; I should of said something, I shouldn’t have let Chris fake the teacher. I’m just as a victim as Ryan, I don’t even know the guy and he hates my guts. “Why the face?” Chris asks walking towards the blue lunch room doors. 

Slouching with a sigh, regret taking over my body. “I just feel..sad.” Simply saying not wanting to start conversation with my guilt; looking down at my shoes. Chris stops in his tracts, forcing me to stop also; flinching at the loss of heat from the other and before I knew it, I was shoved in the near janitors closet. “Is that all you feel? Sad? Your only emotion; why can’t you just be normal for once? I’ve never met such an emotional boy.” He finished with a chuckle, quick turning into a frown like a switch. I cringe from the charge of tone; looking back down at my shoes, feeling small.   
“N-no, I just feel bad about Ryan..he didn’t deserve what you did to him.” 

“What I did? You were there to, you had a chance to ‘defend’ him or whatever, but you didn’t; also would you rather it be me?” Leaving me with a difficult question, feeling nervous and uncomfortable; like the room was shrinking around me. I didn’t know how to answer, I know I should say I was on Chris’ side; I’m his boyfriend, that’s what I’m supposed to do. I just don’t want to say it.

“Don’t answer, lets just go. The table is waiting.”   
~~~~~  
Ryan POV

Sitting in my proper chair, head in hands; anxiously waiting for the call between Ms Berhow and my father to end. I couldn’t hear the response Ms Berhow was receiving but I could tell when I get home, it won’t be as smooth as I wish it would. “Ryan, your farther wants to talk to you.” I froze in my seat, hesitating to get up; but walking my way to the phone anyways. 

“Yes sir?” Answering with a straight tone. A gruff voice comes through. “When you get home, go straight to your room. Don’t get a snack. Don’t talk to your mother. Leave your phone on the table.” The line cuts with a dial tone. 

Giving back the phone to the teacher and walking back to my seat grabbing my belongings; slinging my backpack over my shoulder, heading to the door. “Ryan.” I look over my shoulder, catching sight of Ms Berhow. “If you need to talk about home life. Come to me.” I nod. 

Walking about without a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last chapter were very sweet! And was asked for a pov, hope it’s less confusing


	3. Mr.Magee

Ryan’s POV  
~~~  
After the last bell rang and ask the kids rushed through the hall’s, I walked slowly behind everyone else. Walking with my head down, hesitating with each step; making the up the Scenario between my father and I When I arrive home.

Stepping out the building, debating If I should ride the bus or not; pros and cons made up in my head. I chose walking home. Starting on my walk alone, passing familiar faces, some friends mostly acquaintances; giving me a small wave, Smile, or a simple ‘hey’ I nod a response not wanting to talk.

Later stopped by my two buddies Harrison And Jackson, brother’s Ive known my whole life. “Hey Buddy, feels like I haven’t seen you all day.” Harrison Comments at my absence, Jackson grips my shoulder giving me a friendly squeeze. “ Yeah sorry, I’ve been around just.. thinking.” Giving a half assed excuse, not wanting to go in with my father, they seem to understand; nodding with a hum. “So, are we walking together or are you taking the bus again?” I wave them off and continue walking on my own.   
  


standing on the sidewalk infront of my old home, scared to walk any closer already feeling the anger radiating off my dad; hitting me already. Taking a deep breath, calming my nerves before taking a first step, closer and closer to the porch . Finding the house key under the door mat, opening the white front door; slowly opening catching eye with my small mother sitting on the couch, being the angel she is asking me how I was and how was school.

Giving her a sadden look, wanting to say something to her; but fearful of the consequences that would come. Instead I shrug her off walking up the stairs to my room; waiting for him to show up.

hours later I heard my bedroom door open, then close abruptly; with my father standing in front , blocking my way out. It was just me and him alone. I continue to look at my sweaty hands clenched together, turning ghostly white waiting for whatever was to come my way. I hear him speak, but it was unusual. It was more soft tone, still gruff and spiteful, but less hatred seeped trough. “I’m not here to punish you. If that’s what you were thinking.” My head shot up, and my heart fluttered with glee. Finally a break from all the abuse I received from the older man, but I couldn’t be so hopeful. “I’m honesty proud.” He smirked patting my back with a forced that almost seemed like he loved me, a proud father. 

“What did I do?” I ask, fully unsure of what he meant; I didn’t do anything what was worthy of a ‘I’m proud of you son’ moment. He smiled again, taking a seat on my cushions; feeling the bed shuffle under his weight. “What do you mean? You told of those homos, told them what they are and what they deserve; they should be rotting in hell, I’ve told many but they dont listen to me! All these snowflakes taking over.” He spat, his wrinkled face tuning into hatred and anger; thinking back on all those who told him he was wrong. I honestly didn’t know what to say, I was afraid if I said something he’d hit me and I’d lose the spark of love that I earned.

I nod in agreement. He settled down, patting my head before walking to exit my door. Turning back as he opened the door into the hallway. “Don’t turn out to be like those boys. Understand.” I nod again; and he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Flopping down onto my back, looking up at my ceiling. 

“He’s proud of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
